In the Blue Mountains
by GhostAmongAngels
Summary: Fili and Kili live together in the Blue Mountains. Both of them have a secret which the other will very soon find out. SMUT SMUT SMUT: literally every chapter is just Fili/Kili sex. Total masturbation material if I do say so myself. All characters and locales belong to J. R. R. Tolkien/Peter Jackson, no infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1: Come by the Fire

Chapter 1: Come by the Fire

The night was colder than usual but Kili didn't mind. He had a warm body to curl up next to when he got home. The ice and snow crunched under his feet and he left his footprints behind him. He got to his home and opened the door to a warm fire and a full table. He licked his lips. Closing the door he heard Fili in the back room.

"Fili! You gonna join me for dinner?" Something fell and Fili cursed. His blond furry face was red when he came into the main room.

"I was trying to scrap some more together. I don't think we have enough." Kili surveyed the table, it was full to the brim.

"I think we've got enough." They ate as they normally ate, ravenously and loudly but when they were done they were quiet. Something was different this night, Kili could sense it. But he didn't say anything because really he was worried he had hurt Fili's feelings. They cleaned up the royal mess they had made eating and moved closer to the fire, and therefore their bed. Kili felt hotter than usual and started taking off his clothes. Fili stared at him.

"What?" Kili said, stripping off his boots and coat.

"Aren't you worried you'll get cold?" Fili looked genuinely worried about it.

"That's why I have you." Kili winked and thought he saw a little bit of a blush behind Fili's golden beard. Fili undressed too, straight down to his bare skin just as Kili had. Fili was stronger than Kili and therefore had much larger muscles, Kili couldn't help but admire them. He laid down and felt Fili snuggle beside him. It wasn't long before Fili's arm had snaked around Kili's side. Kili sighed.

"What's wrong? Is it about going with Thorin again? I thought we figured that out last night." Fili asked. Kili smirked to himself, knowing how his answer would make Fili's blush redden even more.

"I've got the most terrible problem…" Kili trailed off, wondering if Fili would play.

"What's wrong? Is there anything I can help with? I hate seeing you upset." Kili wanted to laugh a little but didn't want to startle the man.

"Well, you see, I've been having the most improper thoughts lately and you know I haven't taken a woman to bed in a while. Quite frankly the reason is that women just don't interest me, my affections seem to only lie with one person." Kili knew Fili would be thinking hard on this one, chewing on what to say and how to say it. Surprisingly he answered quickly.

"Well, I might be able to help you with that. I've been… having a bit of the same problem myself." Kili could tell. Fili's hardness was hard to ignore by a long shot. He did have bigger muscles.

"Oh?" Was all Kili could manage, suddenly his bravado and dominance was out the window. Fili kissed the inside of Kili's neck. Kili shivered unintentionally. Fili let the arm draped around Kili wander downward. Kili hardened instantly and moaned a little because of it. Fili pulled Kili up onto his hands and knees.

"I think you need this worse than I do." Fili said, stroking the blond hair around his man hood. He gently put himself inside Kili. Kili's eyes closed and his mouth opened. He tried not to call out Fili's name. Fili didn't move, he just held himself there, enjoying the tightness of Kili's ass. Kili enjoyed it too, he felt fuller with Fili inside him, he didn't ever want Fili to move. Kili pressed into him slightly, relishing the pleasure it gave him. Fili pulled out slowly then slammed back in. The motion sent waves upon waves of orgasmic energy into Kili and he couldn't stop himself this time.

"Oh, Fili." Kili moaned. Fili chuckled.

"I like it when you say my name." Fili whispered in his ear. Kili made a mental note of that. Fili slammed into Kili again and again until Kili's arms could no longer hold him up. His upper body sank to the floor while his lower half stayed under Fili's control. Fili pounded into him and got progressively slower. All too soon he stopped and removed himself from Kili. Kili's body curled into itself on the floor. Moaning, Kili worked on himself, finishing himself off in a final burst of ecstasy. Fili curled around Kili's back and kissed his ear. They fell asleep in cum and mutual adoration.


	2. Chapter 2: Only Fili

Chapter 2: Only Fili

The next morning Kili awoke with Fili's arms wrapped tightly around him. Kili could feel the blood dripping between his legs. He thought nothing of it. _It's natural, after something so rough…_ Kili reassured himself. Fili's arms loosened and he rolled onto his back, still asleep and snoring. Kili turned to stare at him. He took in Fili's fuzzy face and muscular body. He traced the outlines of his robust chest and defined arms. The chiseled leg muscles were also impressive. Fili was already sporting a morning hard on and Kili felt inclined to relieve him of that. He crawled down so that he was laying on his stomach between Fili's legs. Gently Kili worked his hands on Fili. Then he let his tongue trace the head. He ran lazy circles around it, enticing some pre-cum from the still sleeping dwarf. Then he took Fili into his mouth, pushing his head down till his lips met golden hair. Fili's hardness pushed against the back of Kili's throat. Kili moved back up and focused on the head with his mouth, moving it up and down. Using his hands he worked on the ever hard shaft, pumping in tune with his mouth. He hated how his mouth made sucking noises but loved the feeling of Fili in his mouth. More pre-cum came and Kili swallowed, eager for the real stuff. Fili finally began to stir, groggy and unsure of what was happening he sat up and his muscular stomach bumped Kili's head. Kili kept at it. When Fili realized what was happening he laid back down and put one of his big hands on Kili's head. Kili sucked harder and made Fili's leg muscles twitch. He was about to cum, Kili could feel it. With a final suck Fili exploded inside Kili's mouth. Kili lapped it all up eagerly, relishing in the sour taste. He cleaned Fili up and down twice. Fili smiled and pulled Kili up to him. He kissed Kili's beardless face.

"That was the best way to wake up I've ever experienced." Fili said. Kili simply snuggled closer to his lover, enjoying the warmth and sexual fervor Fili was giving off. Kili was hard himself but didn't dare move from Fili's presence. Instead Fili reached his hand down to caress Kili's erection. Kili tipped his head back and closed his eyes. Fili moved slowly, working only on the head and pressing only lightly. Somehow, with so little pressure and so little motion Kili came so hard he screamed.

"Ugh Fili!" Fili brought his hand up to his face to examine the cum. When he was certain Kili was watching he brought his fingers to his lips and slowly licked them. Kili thought it was the sexiest thing Fili had ever done. When Fili's hand was clean he stood up and began putting his clothes back on. Kili suppressed his sigh of disappointment. How he would have loved to stay by the fire all day, cuming again and again with his love. Fili finished dressing and looked down at the still naked Kili.

"Tonight." Fili promised. And walked out the door without eating breakfast. Kili collapsed to the floor and massaged his still hard penis, thinking only of Fili.


	3. Chapter 3: How I Love When You Hurt Me

Chapter 3: How I Love When You Hurt Me

Kili knew he shouldn't stay home all day so he worked himself one last time to relieve his erection then dressed and walked out the door. He helped mine and went back home just before supper. He prepared the best meal he could muster given the fact that last night's meal had been so large and set it on the table. Time passed and Fili still hadn't returned, it was dark and Kili's stomach rumbled. He started eating, worried about Fili but starved nonetheless. Darkness set in quickly and a storm started, not uncommon. The winds blew harshly as usual and the door rattled. Kili sat by the fire and played with a strand of hair. He stared into the blaze until the door rattled open and a snow laden Fili cursed upon entering. He set down his things and stripped down to his underthings. Kili watched as the blond dwarf devoured food. He burped and joined Kili. He sat down heavily and sighed, snow still laced his brow and beard and Kili reached over to brush it off. Fili caught his hand with his own and kissed Kili's fingers softly. He continued kissing, up Kili's wrist to his arm, his shoulder, his neck. Kili whimpered and Fili pulled back.

"Are you tired? We can always just go to sleep." Fili teased and Kili growled weakly and moved over to sit in Fili's lap. He made sure that his erection pressed against Fili's stomach.

"Yeah you seem pretty tired." Fili continued. But Kili leaned down and kissed him and Fili stopped the charade. Fili pressed his hands hard against Kili's back, pressing them both together. Kili moved to peel layers of clothes from his body and Fili helped him. Kili then sat naked in Fili's lap and continued kissing him. Fili poked his tongue inside Kili's mouth hesitantly and Kili eagerly parted his lips and let it slip inside. Fili tasted like biscuits. Fili brought his hands between them to brush the tip of Kili's erection. Kili bit his lip in anticipation. Fili picked Kili up and swung him down on the furs. He then kissed Kili's chest, moving lower to his stomach then slipping his mouth over Kili's cock. Kili's eyes fluttered and his hands sought purchase in Fili's hair as the dwarf's head bobbed up and down. Fili's beard tickled Kili's legs but it felt so damn good. Kili's erection twitched in Fili's mouth, signaling impending ejaculation and Fili pulled away.

"Not yet." He said huskily. He removed the last bits of clothing he had on and crawled on top of Kili. Their erections brushed each other. Fili kissed Kili's cheeks, forehead, neck, anywhere and everywhere his lips could find. Kili smiled at this, he held Fili's head still so he could kiss his lips. Kili heard Fili growl and he pulled away.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Kili asked anxiously. Fili said nothing, he flipped Kili over.

"On your hands and knees." The blond dwarf commanded and Kili dutifully obliged. Fili slapped Kili's ass hard, it stung but Kili kind of liked it. He wasn't sure what to do with that information. Fili grasped his erection and lined it up with Kili's ass. He teased the hole a bit, running his cock around the rim. Kili tipped his head back, enjoying it. Fili plunged inside Kili unexpectedly and Kili let out a cry. He remembered what Fili had said to him and moaned: "Oh Fili…" This spurred Fili to pound harder and faster. Kili felt Fili's balls slamming against his own. He was going as deep as his cock would let him. Kili felt the attempt Fili's cock made to twitch and then the warmth as Fili came. Fili kept going though, waiting for Kili to come too. Kili was close, he reached his hand down to his erection and massaged the tip. When his orgasm came it was harder and longer than he expected. He collapsed on the ground moaning with Fili still lodged inside him. The orgasm was wonderful but taxing and Kili breathed heavily on the ground. Fili gently removed his now limp cock and laid beside Kili who had already fallen to sleep. Fili laughed and closed his eyes, eager for a new day with Kili.


End file.
